Something Cinderellaish
by AnnaMeister
Summary: This story is one you have never heard. It is a fairy taleish story there may not even be a happily ever after. AU & OOC


**Something Cinderellaish**

Summary: a twist on a well renound fariy tale.

A/N: Deffinately my original story and lots of fun!

* * *

**Characters**

Narrator

Lord Vennarrian Ella's Father; Second in line for Throne of Stengaschnütz

Ella (a.k.a. Cinderella) Lord and Lady Vennarrian's Daughter

Nurse Ella's Nurse and teacher since birth

Lady Vennarrian Ella's biological Mother

Doctor Brandonberg Vennarrian Family Doctor

Emily Lady Vennarrian's personal maid

Annette Ella's personal maid

King Vladimere Ruler of Stengaschnütz

Prince Alekzander Heir to the Throne of Stengaschnütz

High Chamberlain Wong Stengaschnütz Royal Advisor

D'mitri Prince Alekzander's Squire

Tyren Lord Vennarrian's stable boy

Paulette Ella's step-mother

Klara Ella's step-sister

Frey Ella's step-brother

Georg Vennarrian's Butler

Fairy Godmother (a.k.a. Lydia) Ella's Fairy Godmother

Towns Folks

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Prologue**

(Set: The Main Entrance of the Vennarrian Mansion)

(Curtain Rises and Narrator begins)

**Narrator** to the audience You think you know the story of Cinderella? The story where her stepmother and two stepsisters treat her horribly. Where a Fairy Godmother works her magic to send Cinderella to the handsome Prince's ball. Where Cinderella falls madly in love with the Prince and they live happily ever after. This story, however, is one you have never heard. It is a fairy tale-ish story; there may not even be a happily ever after.

(Narrator exits. Play Begins)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Act 1, Scene 1**

(Set: Continues in the Main Entrance of the Vennarrian Mansion)

(Lord Vennarrian Runs, yelling franticly in as Narrator leaves (from opposite side of stage in relation to the Narrator))

**Lord** **Vennarrian**: Ella! Ella! Ella! Ella appears on stage; clothing torn and face dirtied with mud

**Ella**: What do you want Father? Have I displeased you in anyway?

**Lord** **Vennarrian**: What have you done! Never mind, go talk to Nurse and get tidied up. Your mother wants to see you.

**Ella**: But… (sigh) yes, Father. (Lord Vennarrian exits and Nurse Enters running)

**Nurse**: ELLA! What have you gotten into **this** time? You were outside playing with that stable boy… what's his name? Oh yah, Tyren, again?

**Ella**: Nurse, I **was **rolling in the mud and **yes, **it was with a Tyren. We were wrestling.

**Nurse**: Ella, Ella, Ella, what am I to do with you? You never stay out of trouble and you keep flirting with the lower class. Have your parents taught you nothing?

**Ella**: Nurse! **You** have raised me from birth. **You** of all people should never ask **me** if **my** parents taught **me** anything. Even though Tyren is of a lower class, he is the same age as me and disserves someone to play with. I may be thirteen but I still need to have fun with people my own age. I cannot worry about being of marriageable age all the time. It is my parents decision whom I will wed not mine.

**Nurse**: Yes, that is true. Well now child, you best make haste to your bath. You wouldn't want to keep your mother waiting.

**Ella**: Fine! (Ella exits in a storm)

Nurse: What am I to do with this child? (Nurse Exits running after Ella)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Act 1, Scene 2**

(Set: Ella's bedroom: Ella is there Sitting on her bed)

(Nurse rushes in)

**Nurse**: Hurry! Hurry! Ella, you mother is waiting for you. (Ella gets off the bed slowly)

**Ella**: Does it look like I could move any faster?

**Nurse**: Of course you could move faster, if you are provoked enough.

**Ella**: Quiet Nurse; my goodness you talk too much. Anyways, has Doctor Brandonberg found our what's wrong with Mother yet?

**Nurse**: Not yet dear but I hope he will soon.

* * *

(Song: Life (lyrics by AnnaMeister)) 

_**Ella**: Why is life a harmful thing?_

_No one knows what it'll bring_

_There's trust in one's simple soul_

_But I know life will take its toll_

_**Nurse**: Life is harmful yes indeed _

_Don't worry where it will lead._

_Your mother will be better soon_

_Be not masked behind such gloom._

_**Ella**: I know life is harder now_

_Only time will tell us how _

_To overcome this sense of grief _

_And let us believe._

_Chorus_

_**Both**: If we start with our hearts_

_And take a chance_

_We will vanquish the horrors in life._

_**Ella**: When you see someone dieing_

_In front of your eyes_

_See their life slip away _

_As they try to come back_

_**Nurse**: Put a smile on your face_

_And show them it's all right_

_To live again in your life!_

_**Ella**: Mom wants to see me grow up_

_Start a family of my own_

_See my children smile with her_

_And laugh with them a while._

_**Nurse**: She knows that you love her so_

_And wants to stay around_

_But fate will decide that for her_

_And she will smile again._

_Chorus_

_**Both**: If we start with our hearts_

_And take a chance_

_We will vanquish the horrors in life._

_**Ella**: When you see someone dieing_

_In front of your eyes_

See their life slip away 

_As they try to come back_

_**Nurse**: Put a smile on your face_

_And show them it's all right_

_To live again in your life!_ End of Song

* * *

**Nurse**: Try not to worry about your mother too much Ella; she can take care of herself. Now, off to the bath. 

**Ella**: Yes, Nurse. (Nurse and Ella exit through one door)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Act 1, Scene 3**

(Set: King Vladimere's Throne Room: Towns folks are gathered)

(D'mitri Enters through double doorsTowns folk are mumbling to each other)

**D'mitri**: AHEM! Announcing King Vladimere, Ruler of Stengaschnütz.

**Towns** **Folks**: YAY! LONG LIVE THE KING! (King enters and takes largest throne)

**D'mitri**: Prince Alekzander, Heir to the throne of Stengaschnütz.

**Towns** **Folks**: HOORAY! LING LIVE THE PRINCE! (Prince enters and takes throne next to his father)

**D'mitiri**: And High Chamberlain… … … … Wong, Royal Advisor of the Kingdom of Stengaschnütz.

**Towns** **Folks**: Who and why is his name Wong? Oh well. YAY! (Wong enters and takes "Royal" pillow on the floor in front of the king D'mitri walks towards thrones and takes position behind Alekzander)

**Vladimere**: High Chamberlain Wong… … … …Wong is not listening HIGH CHAMBERLAIN WONG!

**Wong**: Yes, Sire, you called?

**Vladimere**: My God, Wong, listen when I talk to you.

**Wong**: Yes, Sire. Of course, Sire. That's a very good decision, Sire. Next case, Sire.

**Vladimere**: WONG! I HAVEN'T MADE ANY DECISIONS AS OF YET!

**Wong**: Oh! Sorry Sire. I didn't know you were talking to me before now. I will pay more attention next time. So, how may I aid thee my liege?

**Vladimere**: says the following loud enough for the towns folks to hear Tell all of these peasants that I will not be working out their problems today and would advise them to leave immediately if they wish to keep their heads. (Wong nods)

**Wong**: Excuse me dear towns folks, King Vladimere requests that you exit the throne room, through the doors on your right, in an orderly fashion. His Majesty will not be discussing any matters today. Please come back tomorrow.

**Town** **Folk** **1**: Um … … … Master Wong? Sorry to burst your bubble but as far as I know, there are no doors on our right.

**Vladimere**: He means OUR right NOT YOUR right! He is a foreigner. For God's sake, just give him a break! (Towns Folks rush out and Alekzander breaks into hysterics. Vladimere continues) MY GOD WONG! Learn your left from your right. I've been trying to make you understand the difference between them for a year now.

**Wong**: Sorry, Sire. Did I miss something?

**Vladimere**: Sometimes I wonder if I should just fire you.

Wong: Are you sure you need a fire, sire? It is 32° above outside.

**Alekzander**: gasping for breath You wouldn't… … want to… … overheat … … yourself… … father.

**Wong**: Exactly Sire. Prince Alekzander is completely correct.

**Vladimere**: Oh! THAT you hear?

**Wong**: What am I hearing, Sire?

**Vladimere**: I give up on you Wong.

**Wong**: Why thank you, Your Majesty.

**Vladimere**: Alekzander, I think that I will be a long day.

**Alekzander**: What will you be up to Father?

**Vladimere**: Obviously, I must **attempt** to teach Wong left from right AGAIN!

**Alekzander**: That's easy. Master Wong, this is right holds up Wong's right arm and this is your left hold up Wong's left arm.

**Wong**: Right and Left. AHA! I get it! That didn't take that long at all.

**Vladimere**: So you get it when Alekzander teaches you but not when **I** teach you! You are such a … … ARGH! I don't know what I am going to do with you Wong.

**Wong**: Well if you feel **that** way Sire, then I shall leave your presence.

**Vladimere**: No, Wong, you will stay right here. Go sit on your pillow. ALEKZANDER! Alekzander is running around the throne room chasing a butterfly Would you stop being such a child and leave this room immediately?

**Alekzander**: But what about the… … …

**Vladimere**: No "but's" just go!

**Alekzander**: The butterfly? Fine! If you don't want me here then I will leave! (Storms out of the throne room)

**Vladimere**: (sigh) He's gone. Now we can talk about his betrothal. Vladimere flops down on his throne

**Wong**: WE? Sire, I believe you mean "I."

**Vladimere**: No, I don not mean "I." I said "We" for a reason.

**Wong**: And why is that?

**Vladimere**: WE have to talk about Alekzander's betrothal because YOU are the Royal Advisor to my entire Kingdom.

**Wong**: Since when? No one told me that I was to be the Royal Advisor. My title says that I am a High Chamberlain.

**Vladimere**: Wong, you were told that you were the Royal Advisor when I selected you for the position of High Chamberlain.

**Wong**: So let's get down to the business for… … … um, Sire? What was it that we needed to discuss?

**Vladimere**: ALEKZANDER'S BETROTHAL YOU NUMB SKULL!

**Wong**: Sire, there is no reason to release you temper about such a wonderful matter.

**Vladimere**: Sometimes Wong, you just push my buttons the wrong way.

**Wong**: Of course, Sire, but buttons cannot be pushed the wrong way unless they are pulled.

**Vladimere**: Don't get smart with me Wong, About Alekzander, what do you think of him?

* * *

(Song: My Son The Prince (lyrics by AnnaMeister)) 

_**Wong**: The Prince a man of Mystery_

_A happy soul that can't be free_

_He trusts the people of this land_

_To lend him a helping hand_

_With no one around there's nothing much to do_

_Wallow here; wallow there, like he has the flu_

_**Vladimere**: He does many things for me_

_And many things for you, Wong,_

_Even his own laundry_

_And cleans his bedroom too_

_Needing no maids to help him_

_It's disaster through and through_

_**Chorus**_

_**Wong**: He is the heir of the Kingdom_

_**Vladimere**: My son as well as that._

_A Freak_

_**Wong**: A God and a Shiny Vat_

_Cunning and Brave_

_**Vladimere**: Cowardly and dumb_

_**Both**: A man with many faces_

_Who picks one to match_

_**Vladimere**: He'll still be my son – The Prince_

_**Wong**: Try not to be contradictory_

_He still is but a child_

_Without a caring mother aside Rest her soul_

_Deprived of her care and love_

_**Vladimere**: Alekzander is my son_

_And I raised him so_

_To rule a kingdom form his head down to his toes_

_Make decisions that will benefit_

_And smile at a lovely (aside wealthy) Princess_

_

* * *

**A/N:**_ I hope you like the fist three scenes of my play. I'll update soon. No I do not dispise Asian people. My BFF is Asian so it's just a big joke._

* * *

_


End file.
